Cable stripping tools for such cables conventionally have a coring blade which is rotated to core the dielectric from between the center conductor and the sheath at the end to be stripped and a severing cutter to cut the sheath at the cored end of the cable to leave the center conductor protruding as a stinger for making a connection between the cable and a terminal or other junction.
While conventional stripping devices use a coring blade having a coring edge and a groove extending rearwardly of the blade away from the coring edge to lead the cored dielectric from the edge, the conventional devices do not operate well to guide the cored material away from the edge and out of the grooves so as to clear the cored material from the coring blade. Conventionally the grooves of the coring blades are constructed to have the cored material discharged therefrom intermediate the coring edge and the severing cutter. Such constructions have introduced undesirable resistance to the movement of the cored material away from the edges. Moreover the stripping tools have not been of such a construction that the end of the sheath being stripped is chamfered during the stripping operation as it is cut back to provide a protruding center conductor on the stripped end of the cable.